


雨

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 雨天總有不幸事……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	雨

凑﨑紗夏悠悠轉醒，卻不知身在何處。

她試圖活動一下手腳，卻是吃力得很。手指頭僵得跟鐵似的，得一根兩根勉力拖著，才能恢復些許知覺，想抬起手來，卻悲哀的發現它該死的沒有回應。下肢微微發軟，酸酸麻麻的極不受用。

她宛如沉睡千百年的冰屍，被人硬是從深淵拉回人間。

用盡畢身氣力，方才支撐起身子。強忍著煞是難聞嗆鼻的消毒水味，她愣是扶著硬極的床褥，下床動了數步。

這是怎麼了……

似是明月彎彎的笑容、宛同天邊疏星的明眸忽然一躍眼前，猶勝薰風的嗓音悠然熨貼耳邊 ……

——“紗夏姐姐。”

周子瑜……對了！子瑜到那裡去了？

子瑜……

周子瑜是凑﨑的戀人，如同尋常熱戀中的情人一般，週末的二人自是要找些節目。周子瑜雖然平素沉厚寡言，但卻是個合格的戀人。

在各方面也是。

“紗夏姐姐，今晚去長島酒店吃自助餐好麼？”

“之後呢？晚上是不是也住在長島酒店？”

她神色不顯，可微微發熨潮紅的耳尖卻說明了一切。年下這模樣惹得凑﨑失笑，明明在那方面就跟狼似的，怎麼現在卻像個小媳婦？

今晚上演齣私房菜也不錯……

“我對住長島酒店沒甚麼興趣，自助餐也免了吧。”凑﨑話鋒一轉，湊近周子瑜的耳畔格格一笑，道 :“我想跟子瑜做飯吃。”

她特別強調前面那六個字……

一汁三菜，滿懷感恩的“食客”，隨即極盡其能，以報一飯之恩……

“咳…咳”周子瑜稍微打斷凑﨑腦中上演的八小時兩季迷你劇，一本正經的道 :“那我們先去超市買些食材。”

“好啊。”得找找我的和服，凑﨑心想。

緊緊拖著周子瑜的手，凑﨑衝風冒雨的橫過馬路。怕是下著雨，街道也少了人流車馬，靜得讓人有些不習慣。

幸得她身邊有周子瑜。想到這裡，腦海卻又再現她與她相遇的那天……

那天也是下著雨的週末。商鋪檐下的凑﨑暗自抱怨被天氣預報坑了，害她被淋成落湯鷄，冷不防一把傘子递在眼前。她抬眸一看，映入眼簾的正是眉眼彎彎的周子瑜。

“小姐，你先拿著吧。”

“啊…可以嗎？”

“不打緊”周子瑜脫下身上的外衣，輕輕披在凑﨑身上，道 :“給你，別冷病。”

“這怎麼好意思？”若是平常，她絕對覺得這個人是衝著她的美貌與身材而來。可是那雙澄澈至極的眸子，卻只見到毫不作偽的真誠。

倒是生了些興趣。

“那我該怎麼還給你？”

“不用那麼麻煩。”

“不”凑﨑推過周子瑜手中的傘，堅持道 :“要是這樣就不必了。”

周子瑜無奈 :“那明天這個時間，我們就在這裡見面吧……”

“就這麼說定了”接過傘的凑﨑剛走幾步，似是想起甚麼似的，又小跑回來，微喘著氣 :“對了，你叫甚麼名字？”

“周子瑜。”

“我還得多謝雨天呢。”

“我也是。”

凑﨑用力掐了掐周子瑜的手，滿心是歡喜的想著回家。任誰也想不到一陣轟天巨響呼嘯而來，微弱的燈光直直自車頭映來凑﨑的眼，未得她反應回來，一股怪力推向她的背心……

一陣潑天響亮的咆哮聲，自周子瑜的方向傳來。失了人手柔軟的觸感，觸頭的卻是硬硬的柏油路。

她好像看到一團毛絨絨的灰團子。

她經已分不清落在她身上的是雨水，還是濺淚，抑或是血液。

……

“凑﨑小姐，請問你……”

“子瑜…子瑜呢！”急急打斷醫生的疑問，凑﨑緊緊攥著醫生那角白大掛，問道 :“那個二十歲、高高瘦瘦的女孩子呢？她那時推開了我，她現在情況怎樣？”

醫生左右一望，神色凝重的道 :“我們並沒有發現甚麼女孩子……”他稍頓，又道 :“但我們的確能帶你看牠……”

是牠，不是她。

掀開那層白布，凑﨑不由得瞳孔一縮。

一只狼靜靜躺在鐵床上。

那雙緊緊合上的雙眼，竟隱約有著周子瑜的影子。

“那輛車直接撞倒牠”

——十歲的深秋、雨天餓昏在神社的小狼崽……

“警方翻查車cam後，原來當時是牠一下頂開了你”

——她抱牠回家、擦乾淨牠、將肉餡包子掐成小塊喂給牠。

“不過狼已經在我們城市滅絕了很久，想不到現在竟然……”

——電視放著一套狗血華語劇，淚眼盈盈的女主角與小狼崽一般藏著千言萬語，她撫著牠小小的腦袋，稚氣替牠取了她的名字。

周子瑜。

凑﨑帶走了牠。

她不能讓牠孤單的留在醫院，再被扔進焚化爐，由得陌生人將牠撒落大海，她的子瑜不會游泳。

凝視著埋著狼那一方小小的土地，凑﨑不由想出了神……

或許…牠不是她呢？

或許…她只是跟她開個玩笑？這一切都在提早慶祝三月一日？

她不知道。

她在那裡種上一株櫻花樹苗。

她依然等著，等著它長成參天大樹，等著櫻花盛開之春，等著她的小狼崽回來……

End_


End file.
